


Early Days

by divingforstones



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divingforstones/pseuds/divingforstones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Other people’s words always surface.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Days

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ComplicatedLight and wendymr for guiding me through the drabble-writing process until one emerged ;). I swear this is 100 words, whatever AO3 claims. Written to the prompt _Autumn_ on ComplicatedLight's LiveJournal.
> 
> James contemplates using words from Keats and then Shelley before he offers his own.

 

“What d’you like so much about it then? Gettin’ that long coat of yours back out?”

 _Season of mists and mellow fruitfulness_ …Other people’s words always surface.

His silver-wired temples. Firelight catching the waiting warmth in his eyes. _The day becomes more solemn and serene when noon is past; There is a harmony in autumn and a luster in its sky._

His woollen jumper. Deepens his blue gaze. Its reappearance always signals the season’s turn. Never been held against it. Before.

I yield against his solidity. That rough-gentle palm pauses its ministrations, resettles on my head. Resumes its steadying caress.

“You.”


End file.
